This program has been formulated in response to the NIAID request for an Asthma and Allergic Disease Cooperative Disease Center by a team of investigators at UCSD Medical School with expertise in both clinical and basic research of allergic diseases. The proposal consist of an educational and demonstration program and four basic research projects involving cells from patients with asthma and other allergic disorders. The basic research focuses on the role of cytokines in IgE regulation and allergic inflammation and the effects of mast cell mediators on the function of endothelial cells, airway epithelial cells and keratinocytes.